I Just Need Someone To Listen
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Afraid, Yagami Sayu only has herself and an American program on television she doesn't understand. She gets a surprise when none other than the mastermind behind her kidnapping comes for a visit. Slight SayuxMello


I Just Need Someone To Listen by blackdragonflower

Summary: Afraid, Yagami Sayu only has herself and an American program on television she doesn't understand. She gets a surprise when none other than the mastermind behind her kidnapping comes for a visit. Slight SayuxMello

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

She was sitting on the couch blankly watching the television. Her dark brown hair framed her face hiding her eyes which were dim and hopeless. He couldn't stand to see her like this, it was pathetic. She had tried to bite her tongue, to kill herself, but her death had been prevented. A gag stopped her from trying this action again and her wrists were bound in front of her so she could be a little more comfortable. Mello swore under his breath and flipped off the monitor and tape for the prison where she was being kept. The leather clad blonde strolled to the prisoner's keep and unlocked the two security doors.

Sayu Yagami looked over to him upon hearing his entrance and huffed. She returned her attention to the tv screen and curled her legs up to her chest. Mello sat beside her on the couch and reached towards her. She fell over in her attempt to get away from his hands. The blue-eyed blonde sighed and helped her back up and untied her gag. He smirked hearing her curse him out in Japanese under her breath.

"I hate you! You're so stupid! I hate it here my life isn't worth living like this." The dark haired girl tried biting her tongue but Mello quickly stuck two fingers into her mouth. He didn't even wince as her teeth dug into his flesh, though it hurt like hell. There had to be some blood...

He chuckled a bit then spoke to her in her native language. "Ya know killing yourself isn't all that wise." She turned red when she realized he'd understood her cussing him out. "Your father's coming to get you and as long as you cooperate you won't be hurt. Now, are you going to try that sad little stunt again? I would like my fingers back." Sayu blinked and shook her head. "Good."

Mello removed his fingers from Sayu's mouth and looked over the bite marks. Sayu prepared herself mentally to get hit but was surprised to hear laughter. It was almost cruel sounding as it escaped the male's lips. "What's so funny?"

"You!"

Sayu blushed furiously. "Why am I funny?!"

"You're freaking out too much Sayu. I may have killed quite a few people, but I keep my promises and I told your father no harm would come to you."

"That's suppose to reassure me? I'm scared to death and you're laughing at me..." Her eyes watered as her voice came out in a hissed whisper. "How would you feel if you were kidnapped from home knowing your life is in the hands of strangers and you could die so very easily. You have no control over what happens to yourself and you're forced to think about how afraid you are in a room by yourself with some program you don't understand playing on the television. _How is that funny?_!"

A tear leaked down her face and the blonde wiped it away. "Stop crying. There's no need for it." Mello sighed and sat Indian style on the couch. "You actually think I like this? Stealing a girl from her home? Don't group me in with those idiots. I'm not in this for money or sex Sayu. I just want the murder notebook, nothing more, nothing less."

"Why are you doing this?" Sayu looked down at the floor.

Mello thought a moment then pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket. He snapped off a corner and handed over to her mouth. "Have a piece. I'm sure you're hungry since they haven't brought you your meal yet." The girl looked at him funny then took it from his hand with her teeth. "Why am I doing this? I already told you. I want the murder notebook. It's how Kira kills. I want it because I want to catch Kira. That bastard stole something very important to me."

"That doesn't make kidnapping right!"

She was surprised when he changed the subject. "Tell me... are you a Kira worshipper?"

"No! ... He kills people... even criminals are people too... I mean... they're already paying for their crimes." Sayu's dark chocolate eyes met with his penetrating sapphire orbs. "Granted... some get away, but no justice system is perfect... Asking perfection of the world is... impossible. I suppose its human nature for there to be 'evil'."

Mello smiled. She was smart. If he was given the choice over who was smarter he'd have to say the girl was smarter in the ways of reality than her brother Light. "I understand I've had to do bad things to get where I am at today. I've left my past behind Sayu." Mello stood from the couch and took a violent bite from his chocolate. "I've done things that I regret. I don't even look back now, just forward. If things had gone my way in the first place you would never be here, but things cannot always go how I expect them too." Sayu watched the young man in leather with a slight interest. "However, I will capture Kira. He is the worst criminal man has ever known. He kills trying to make a world that is how he wants it to be. He is a dictator. He thinks he can change everyone just by threatning them with death."

"..."

"Tell me Sayu... are you afraid to die?" He was nibbling on his chocolate as he waited for her answer. Sayu sighed.

"Yes. I am afraid to die."

"Why? Are you afraid it will hurt or are you afraid of what you don't know about death?" It was then Sayu noticed the cross that hung from around his neck on blood red beads.

"I'm afraid... of what happens after I die."

He sorta smiled. It was small and almost unnoticable. "Then you are like me. Not afraid of death itself, but what lies beyond it." Mello looked down at the chocolate that hovered by his lips. He pulled it away and broke a piece off from the side he hadn't bitten. "Want a piece?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." The blonde popped the chocolate into his mouth licking his lips. He sat back beside her on the couch and leaned back. "Ya know... thinking about it, I bet you're actually a little happy to be away from home... For once you're getting the attention and not your spoiled brother."

"Light? How do you know my brother?"

"It's not that hard to find information sweetheart if you know where to look." Mello muttered rolling his eyes. "C'mon I know you're smart. Internet ring a bell? I can read Japanese just as well as I can speak it."

"You are pretty fluent..." The girl sighed. "Why do you care what happens in my private life?"

"Let's get this straight. I don't. But who could be a better person to talk to then someone you'll never see again? You don't have to worry about me spilling anything and if everything goes well for you the NPA will just kill me once they find me. Even if they captured me and tortured me you could be sure they wouldn't get a single fucking word from me about anything, including whatever you tell me."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"Nope." Another bite into the sweet brown squares.

"Well... I am jealous of Light... Mom and dad are always proud of him because he's so smart and gets the best grades. He's athletic, handsome, good with other people... He's perfect... I'm just... _not_."

"Ah... so there _is_ hostility in the Yagami home." Mello grinned.

"Hostility? No, just pathetic jealousy."

"No, not even that. You just want some attention. Nothing wrong with that." Mello put his feet up on the table. "You hate coming home because your brother's just so damn perfect and he's always getting praised. I bet you even look for things wrong with him? Try to imagine him with a zit on that _perfect_ face or something like that?"

Sayu started out with a quiet giggle that became loud laughter. Mello found he quite enjoyed the sound. "That's it exactly! He's just so frigging smart and sometimes it seems his ego is through the roof! I swear!"

"Is he OCD?"

She nearly died laughing. "OCD doesn't cover it! He spends more time in the bathroom than me! And I'm a girl! His hair's always perfectly straight, clothes neat with not a single wrinkle in sight... Oh my god... and _his __**room**_! There's not a single thing out of place! It drives me nuts! And his bookshelf is even in alphabetical order!" She shivered at the thought.

"... Wow... He _is_ a neat freak. How can you stand living with him?"

"Well... despite he steals our parents' attention all the time I still love him ya know? He's my brother. I can't blame him for being everything I'm not... even though that's really easy some days..."

"You're very mature for your age."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"And you're very cute." Mello grinned impishly a devilish idea in his mind.

"What?" The girl was surprised to find warm lips against her own. His kiss was short and sweet, left a tingling sensation with a desire to taste him again. He smirked and picked the gag up from the table. Before she could protest he tied it back into place, but a bit looser from before.

"Now then, tell no one I was here. Not that it matters because none of them can understand you... but still. I'll visit again soon alright? You can tell me more about your loving jealousy of your brother Light. It's quite interesting to hear." Sayu blinked not sure whether to be angry at him for stealing her first kiss, embarrassed at being invaded that way by someone she didn't even know, or just let it slide. He gave her a wink and departed with a wave. "Sayonara!"

Despite the gag she smiled slightly and found herself giggling. She had her first kiss with a cute foreign madman who wore leather and loved chocolate. No one was ever going to believe her. Her teenage heart felt light and airy as if she'd let a large weight off her shoulders. Her smile grew when she remembered he'd mentioned coming back. She just hoped he wasn't lying.

Back up in the monitor room Mello smiled with a light laugh. He noticed she seemed happier. He pressed a button on a microphone and a synthesized voice filtered into her prison cell. "Don't worry Yagami Sayu. Your father's coming for you... I'll see you in a couple of hours when it's time for you to eat." He took his finger from the button watching her through the monitor. She leaned over onto the couch, head on the arm, and proceeded to fall asleep. No sense in watching a television you couldn't understand.

As her eyes closed and sleep claimed her body she realized something. '_He's the only person that ever truly listened to me... All I wanted before was someone to listen to me... Mr. Kidnapper... Thank you.'_


End file.
